The Protagonist
|-| Overview = | size = Medium Appears shorter than Baldi, Principal Of The Thing, It's A Bully, Gotta Sweep, Arts And Crafters and 1st Prize for a bit and appears for a bit taller than Playtime. | likes = Its Friend Easy math 1st Prize (Possibly) | dislikes = Complex math Fail to maintain the Campfire lit | ageandstage = Childhood (Possibly) | ability = Use Items Solve Math (Determined By Players) Fuel Campfires | occupation = Student (Possibly) | intelligence = Medium | colors = Unknown | friends = Baldi (Formerly) Friend 1st Prize | neutral = Playtime Gotta Sweep Filename2 | enemies = Baldi (Currently) Principal Of The Thing It's A Bully Arts And Crafters | relatives = Unnamed Parents | speed = Very Slow (Walking) Average (Running) | helplevel = Determinant | role = Main Protagonist | commonfirst = Baldi's Basics In Education And Learning™ Demo (Vision Only) | publicfirst = Baldi's Basics In Education And Learning™ Demo (Vision Only) }} The Protagonist is the main protagonist from the Baldi's Basics series. It remains unnamed until when confirmed. It might be a student of Baldi. Background Information Offenses *'Violating the School Rules:' The Protagonist can break the School Rules by doing the actions prohibited according the poster with the rules listed. Talent *'Solving math:' The Protagonist appears to be good at solving easy math questions, which is the contrary to more complex or impossible questions. *'Use items:' Somehow, the Protagonist understands how to use items and manages to use them without needing to know about their function. *'Fuel a campfire:' Even as a possible child, the Protagonist manages to fuel a campfire with sticks. Incapacity *'Complex math:' The Protagonist appears to not get well solving more complex math either because it is not understandable or impossible to answer. Intelligence The Protagonist's intelligence is determined by players, but it can be judged that the Protagonist can also have intelligence undetermined by people. The Protagonist is possibly smart at easy math problems, but doesn't answer hard questions. The Protagonist's intelligence is at "Medium" level. Physical Appearance Due to the series being a first-person perspective, the Protagonist's body is never seen. The Protagonist is assumed to be human, since the humans are the most common species in the series. The Protagonist might be a child, since the Principal Of The Thing mentions parents to it and considering how it is shorter than most of the characters. It is unknown what model does it use. Personality The Protagonist is possibly a friendly and kind person, this can be proven by how it helps to its friend getting his 7 notebooks from Here School. The Protagonist might suffer trauma after freeing Baldi's disturbing emotional state damage and anger (Mostly caused by his possible psychopathy and fan-theorized childhood trauma). The Protagonist might get scared by Baldi's loud dialogue after collecting the 7 notebooks. The Protagonist is back to normal in Baldi's Basics - Field Trip, but this is possibly because it might take place in an alternate universe. The Protagonist is ordered the collect sticks for the campfire and fuel it. The campfire must remain lit for 3 minutes. The Protagonist possibly gets scared when Baldi is aggressive in the forest, considering how it is dark. Colors The Protagonist's color are unknown since the series consists of first-person games. Considering the high chance of being a human, the Protagonist will probably be tan, since it is the most common human breed in the series. It is unknown if it wears clothes and accessories. Fan-Made Entities *'White / Grey Person:' The Protagonist is often portrayed of having white body and sometimes grey body. The eyes and nose are replaced with the letter "P" or word "PLAYER". This entity has clothes at times, normally consisting of grey pants and a blue sweater. *'PlaceFace & Baldi:' The Protagonist is at times portrayed by having Baldi's body and PlaceFace as the head. It is unknown if this character wasn't meant to be short or tall. Trivia *It is one of the few characters to be unnamed, the other being its friend. **Interestingly, both haven't revealed their face yet. *The Protagonist somehow moves like if it was floating. **It is unknown if this was added by purpose or mistake. *The Protagonist might be a CGI model, since it can turn around. References |-| Baldi's Basics = The Protagonist will appear in the expanded Baldi's Basics In Education And Learning™. It is possible that The Protagonist will have some of the mechanics applied to the demo. It is unknown if the Protagonist will reveal its face and possibly gender. Game & Mechanics It is unknown if the Protagonist will have the mechanics from the demo. It is possible that the unused content might get reused for this full version. It is unknown if the Protagonist will gain new actions like jumping or looking up and above. |-| Field Trip = .]] The Protagonist reappears in Baldi's Basics - Field Trip. The Protagonist is the only camper present at Baldi's camp. This time, the Protagonist must fuel a Campfire and maintain it lit for 3 minutes. The Protagonist coming back to normal might be because it the game possibly takes place in an alternative universe. Game & Mechanics The Protagonist spawns at first in front of two yellow doors in next to a hall in each side. The left hall leads to the Principal Of The Thing and the right hall leads to a Fourth Wall that can't be broken. In this game, the Protagonist's mission is to fuel a campfire and maintain it lit for at least 3 minutes. The only way to fuel it is by collecting sticks and left-clicking in the campfire when having sticks, as Baldi says with a echoed voice: "WOW!", possibly meaning that he awesomed that the Protagonist managed to fuel it. Fueling the campfire helps to get points, which are a special mechanic added. Unlike Baldi's Basics, Baldi becoming a threat or not is determinant by the Protagonist's choices: Fueling the campfire or leaving the campfire to turn off. If the Protagonist doesn't fuel the campfire and it turns off, Baldi will spawn from nowhere in his aggressive state and attack the Protagonist. The Protagonist can't run from Baldi, since he's faster than the Protagonist this time. With the unflaming campfire, the Protagonist might get lost in the forest and must wait to receive its fatal game over. The Protagonist can be stopped from moving for 5 seconds if stepping in Bear Traps, game mechanics that, unlike other helpful mechanics, serve as an obstacle to the Protagonist. Tips *There is a fast way to fuel the Campfire; collecting 1 stick and then pressing the "R" key. *Collecting 3 to more sticks is a deadly risk, so it is better to collect few at a time. *If the cricket sounds are listened deeper, go back to the campsite and fuel the campfire. *When starting, it should be better not listening to Baldi and hurry up to collect sticks, as the campfire fades throughout the whole game. |-| Demo = .]] The Protagonist actually makes its first appearance in the Baldi's Basics demo. The Protagonist must solve math problems in order to collect each notebook trapped in Here School. Like mentioned previously, the demo consists of a first-person perspective, so the Protagonist remains unseen to the audience, and controlled by players and users. Game & Mechanics The Protagonist's mission is to get every 7 notebook of the Here School, and avoid Baldi. It can pick-up and use items, interact with doors & notebooks and can look behind. The Protagonist can run by the Stamina, but the Stamina bar can turn red, making it unable to run, and it will end up walking. Other characters can affect the Protagonist at some point. The Protagonist can't look up or down, but can jump when playing with Playtime. If caught breaking the School Rules, the Principal Of The Thing will give it Detention. Tips *Wait until Gotta Sweep pushes him. *Splash a BSoda at him. *Wait until 1st Prize pushes the Protagonist far away from Baldi. *Use the Baldi Anti-Hearing And Disorienting Tape or Noise Phone to disable Baldi's hearing ability for a time. *Use the Alarm Clock to stop Baldi for a few seconds. *Stand in the corner of a classroom and Baldi stays stuck. **There's no way to escape this glitch, the only choices are: If having a BSoda, the Protagonist must splash him, look down and walk or receiving a Game Over. |-| Audio = Sounds Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Unknown Gender